


Still Alive

by LunaMoth116



Series: Down to Earth [7]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cambot Needs More Love, Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Game, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoth116/pseuds/LunaMoth116
Summary: Cambot makes a new friend.Title from…well,take a wild guess.





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dandelionish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionish/gifts).



> _Because. And because of Dandelionish. Always. ;) You don’t need to be familiar with this ’verse, other than that Mike and the ’bots (and Joel) are all living together post-series. And yes, sacrificing an extra hour or so of sleep on a work night while the bunny was biting was worth it. Obviously. (I waited till the next day to edit, though. :P)_  
>  _For Dandelionish, because ever since she said, “That would be an amazing crossover”, how could I not? That and I never need an excuse to replay_ Portal _— Chamber 18 and all. ;) Thank you for reading!_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** _If I owned it, would I be writing about it? (Okay, bad phrasing, but you know what I mean. ;P)_

_“And believe me I am still alive_  
_I feel fantastic and I’m still alive…”_  


_ “Still Alive”, Jonathan Coulton _

 

“Your friend is pretty quiet, Cambot,” Mike said. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that, of course.”

Cambot just nodded, glancing from the kitchen into the living room where his new friend was relaxing on the couch.

“Where did you meet, again?” Mike asked.

_ Beep-beep-beep-beeeeep-beep.  _ Mike nodded. “Right, when you were taking photos in that big field across town. Anyway, carry on.”

With the rest of the Robinson-Nelson clan out and about, Cambot had opted to bring his friend home for a rare quiet afternoon. Mike didn’t mind; it was good to see Cambot having a social life. They had been watching TV for the past hour without incident, though his friend had gotten a little upset by a scene from some action B-movie showing a raging fire. Luckily, changing the channel had solved that. Cambot did not press for details; his friend’s charred appearance provided enough of a clue.

As Cambot returned to the living room, Mike leaned out from the kitchen doorway. “Hey, I’m going to go pick up groceries. Can I get you two anything?”

Cambot briefly consulted with his friend before turning back to Mike.

_ Beep. Beep-beep. _

“Cake? Canned beans?” Mike scratched his head. “Sure.”

Cambot’s friend must have said something Mike didn’t hear, because Cambot turned, then abruptly whirled back to face Mike, letting out a flurry of questioning beeps.

“What? Slow down, buddy…” Mike listened carefully as Cambot repeated himself. “Of  _ course _ I’ll bring you both cake. I promise. I’ll be back soon, okay? Cake and all.”

Cambot nodded, though he did not seem entirely convinced as he tilted skeptically towards Mike.

As he passed by them on his way to the garage, Mike would have sworn he heard Cambot’s friend…humming? It was the most Mike had heard all afternoon. The tune was pretty, though unfamiliar.

The last thing Mike saw as he left the house was Cambot resting quietly atop his friend, as two human friends might lie together in front of the TV. It really was the perfect perch for the little robot, elevated yet edged on all four corners, the round center smooth.

A center, Mike later realized, that bore the same marking as each of the others on all six sides.

A perfect pink heart.


End file.
